The present invention relates to twin flying discs which are usable as a tool, and particularly to flying discs that are safe and can increase the joy associated with a throwing and catching game.
Many people like to play the game of throwing and catching flying discs on a lawn. And, the game of throwing and catching flying discs is known to be one of the most suitable games for play between parents and their children.
However, a conventional flying disc for such purpose has only one disc part, and is thrown and caught between two people or among several people. Such a game becomes boring after a short period of time, and cannot produce much joy for the people playing it.
Therefore, it is a main object of the present invention to provide a flying disc arrangement of the kind which has a first flying disc and a second flying disc separably connected to each other such that the flying disc arrangement can be separated into two flying discs, due to centrifugal force and gravity, when thrown in the air to increase the joy for the people playing therewith.
The twin flying discs of the present invention include a first flying disc and a second flying disc.
The first flying disc has a ring-shaped part made of a soft material and an intermediate cloth connected to the ring-shaped part, covering a central space of the ring-shaped part. The ring-shaped part further has a protection layer.
The second flying disc has a ring-shaped part made of a soft material, and an intermediate cloth connected to the second ring-shaped part. The second ring-shaped part further has a protection layer. The outer diameter of the second ring-shaped part is at least slightly smaller than the inner diameter of the first ring-shaped part such that the second flying disc can be separably fitted in the first flying disc. When the twin flying discs are thrown in the air, the flying discs can separate from each other, and fly to different places.